The Detective and the Riddle Solver
by RoseyR
Summary: Len is a detective and Rin is a riddle solver, when both were hired by Kaito Shion, because someone threatens to kill Kaito at his party, it's up to Rin and Len to find out which of the guests is the culprit, before everyone dies. RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have a new story, cause my imagination won't let me rest until I write it! so yeah, I was actually inspired by other Rin x Len "The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles" based fanfics, and I decided I want to write one as well! so hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**RinxLen**

**Len's P.O.V.**

_Dear ,_

I had received a threat letter from anonymous, they have threaten to kill me at the party I'll be hosting, and I have a feeling one of the guests is going to kill me, so I was hoping you could come to my mansion, and figure out which of the guests is the person, who sent me the letter, please help detective.

From,  
Kaito Shion

"Hm looks like I have a new case,"

**At Shion Mansion**

I walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door, as soon the door opened, I was greeted by a blue haired man.

"Are you detective Len?" the blue hair man said.

"Yes I am, and you must be Kaito Shion, who sent me the letter to help you," I replied.

"Y-yes detective," Kaito said.

"I see, now before I can do anything, I need to when you received that threat letter,"

"I received it this morning detective, there was no return address, or the sender's name, it just contained the letter saying that I would be killed later this night, and I'm really worried detective," Kaito said with a worried look.

"Don't worry , I promise, I'll find the culprit, I am Englands best detective around," I said.

"Oh thank you detective! thank you!" Kaito exclaimed as he raised his left arm for me to shake.

"I don't think me shaking hands is going to be easy," I said as I show him my right side. He gasp at my missing right arm.

"What happened to your arm detective Len?" he asked.

"It happened during my last case, the guy cut off my arm, and in return he was caught and was punish to immediate execution," I explained.

"Oh my detective, that sounds dreadful," Kaito said showing empathy.

"It's alright , I was able to replace my right arm with this artificial arm I have here in my case," I said. "Besides, I was always a left hand fellow."

"That's good, oh and I forgot to mention, I have also invited England's number 1 riddle solver,"

"May I ask why?"

"You see detective, when I received the letter, it also had scrambled words on it, I tried to figure out what it meant, but I couldn't, and me being desperate, I decided to call the riddle solver, in hoping she can solve the riddle of what letter is trying to say," he explained.

"Good call , I admit, I'm not the type that was ever good with solving riddles, I'm only capable at spotting all the clues, as well as knowing the people and their background," I said.

"Excellent detective! oh it seems the riddle solver has come,"

I turned around to see a carriage stop in front of the mansion, as soon the carriage door opened, it revealed a girl with blonde hair, a white bow on top of her head, and a black dress that look sorta simple in a way.

"Wow that must be the riddle solver, and she is really cute! what do you think detective?"

I didn't say anything, I felt my heart pounding faster than usual, and my cheeks were feeling more warmer, she wasn't cute, she was beautiful.

* * *

**Preview of the next Chapter:**

_" , I think it's best that both me and Rin pretend to be your maid and butler, that way the killer won't know you hired a detective and a riddle solver," I suggest._

_"I don't solve riddle...not anymore," Rin said._

_"Oh My God! Kaito is dead!"_

_"Alright everyone, let me ask all of you this, which one of you is the culprit?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**haha chapter 2 is finally up and ready! and as you can see, Kaito is dead! ...and can you guess who killed him, though it might be obvious, honestly I'm not good with mysteries stories.**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Detective? detective, are you alright?" Kaito said.

I quickly shake my head, and just nodded.

"Um yeah, I'm alright," I said.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw her coming closer and closer towards us, until she stopped.

"Good afternoon Mr. Shion, I believe you asked for riddle solver?" the riddle solver said.

"Yes indeed! I need you to solve this puzzle I can't answer," Kaito said.

"...I can't," she said.

"What! but but you're England's number one riddle solver!" Kaito exclaimed.

"May I know why you don't solve riddles anymore, Miss..."

"It's Rin, Rin Kagane," Rin said.

"Well , why won't you solve this puzzle?" I asked.

"I don't solve riddles...not anymore," Rin said.

"...Well could you at least solve riddles just for today, this man's life is in grave danger," I said.

She looked at me then at Kaito, then started thinkiing.

"...Fine, I'll solve a couple of riddles to help ," Rin said.

"Thank you!" Kaito exclaimed with a huge sigh. "Okay the party will start at 7 p.m. today, so we have plenty of time for you detective to make a plan."

"Good idea ," I said.

I thought and thought for an idea, when I thought of one.

"I think it's best that both me and Rin pretend to be your maid and butler, that way the killer won't know you hired us," I suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go get the outfits for you two, while you continue planning," Kaito said as he left the two of us alone.

"So ,"

"You can call me Rin," Rin said.

"Okay, Rin, how is the puzzle going?" I asked.

"Well I already figured it out," Rin said.

"Really? what does it say?" I asked.

"It's blackmail, turns out the killer will not only kill Kaito, the killer will also go after certain guests coming to 's party, my guess is that they, including , have some information that the killer doesn't want to come out, and the killer probably fears of blackmail, that the killer has no choice, but to get rid of them all, as well as the other guests just in case," Rin explained.

"I see, so the motive for killer is that and few of the guests have information that the killer doesn't want anyone to know, and to solve the problem, the killer has to get rid of everyone that knows about the information," I said.

"Exactly," Rin said.

"This is perfect, now that we know what the killer's motives are, we now need to know which of the guests is the killer," I said.

"Right,"

"Okay guys, I have found a maid and butler costume that will fit you guys perfectly," Kaito said while handing us the outfits.

"Well we better get ready," I said. Rin nodded her head in agreement, as we walked off somewhere to change our clothes.

**Later**

All the guests have arrived, and from the information from Kaito, a few of the guests were his closest friends, so I knew they must be the guests that are the killer's targets.

First was Miku Hatsune, she is tealed hair, 20 years old, has a strange obsession with leeks, and her occupation is a singer for a famous music company in Japan, Kaito and Miku were friends in high school, ever since Kaito helped her from some bullies.

Next is Meiko Sakine, she is a brunette, she is about 23, same age as Kaito, her occupation is owning England's best alcohol factory, she was Kaito's crush since high school, but were just best friends as well as today.

Luka Megurine, her hair is pink, she is 21, Occupation, owns a tuna factory, she and Kaito becames friends when Miku introdunced Luka to Kaito in high school, turns out Miku and Luka were best friends.

Gakupo Kamui, purple hair, 24 years old, the first ever dojo in England, he and Kaito were best friends since childhood.

Finally Gumi Megpoid, green haired. 19 years old, owns a carrot shop, she is Gakupo's cousin, and knows Kaito since childhood as well.

So far these were probably the people that might be the targets of the killer. More guests arrived to the party, either friends of Kaito, works with Kaito, or helped with the foundation.

"Oh look there is Tei Sukone, the person we are helping give money to," Kaito said.

"The foundation was to raise money for her?" I said.

"Yes, you see, 's business is going out, unless she raises enough money to save it, me being a kind man, I decided to help her, especially when her fiance was mysteriously killed," Kaito said.

"Hm interesting," I said to myself.

"Do you think..."Rin asked.

"It might be possible, but let's not assume to quickly Rin," I said.

"Alright you two, I'll be in my office, I'll be back," Kaito said as he headed towards his office.

**23 minutes later**

It has been 23 minutes since Kaito left, and eveyone was getting worried.

"We should check on Kaito, it's not like him to be gone this long," Meiko said.

We all agreed and went towards Kaito's office.

"Kaito? are you in here? why are- KYAAAAAAAAA!" Miku screamed.

"Oh My God! Kaito is dead!"

"Kaito..." Meiko said with tears in her eyes.

"G-Gakupo, please tell me this isn't real...please tell it isn't real!" Gumi cried.

"..."

Everyone was shocked, no one knew why Kaito died, or who could have killed Kaito, someone then decided to call the police and ambulance.

Later after the ambulance and the police arrived, one of the police officers recognized me and asked me what happened. I explained everything I can, about Kaito leaving and then found dead after a few minutes.

"I see, were there any wounds of any kind," the officer.

Darn, because of the panic, I wasn't able to check the body for wounds or marks.

"He had no wounds or marks, but judging from the spilled wine on the ground, I suspect he has been killed from poison in the wine," Rin said.

"Thank you ma'am, detective we're counting on you to find the culprit, right now we should take to the hospital," the officer said.

"Leave the body here, there maybe still be some clues on Kaito's body, so you can go and leave the body here," I said.

"Alright detective, we're counting on you, we'll leave a few officers here to make sure no one leaves until the case has been solved,"

"Thank you,"

As the officer left, I turned to everyone, who were looking at me with worried and confused looks. I then smiled to myself and say something.

"Alright everyone, let me ask all of you this, which one of you is the culprit?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! I'm sorry if this might be bad, but oh well, anyways who is the culprit? can any of you guess, even though it's quite obvious, anyways review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, and some clues have been found! will Len and Rin find the killer?! find out and guess who the killer is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did I would own everything Rin related...find also a little bit of Len...curse you Len fangirls and your judging ways! teehee just kidding, but seriously you Len fangirls take the fandom for Len way too much...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"W-wait! you were a detective all this time?!" exclaimed Gakupo.

"Yes, yes I am, and the maid here is actually a riddle solver, if I'm correct, England's number one riddle solver," I said.

"Oh! no wonder you look familiar, I was curious on who you were," Gumi exclaimed.

"So, you're are detective Len Kagamine and Rin Kagane the riddle solver," Luka summed it up.

"Yes," both me and Rin said in unison.

"W-well detective, do you know who k-kill Kaito?" Miku asked.

"Not yet, but I might have some clues," I said. " ,"

Everyone lightly gasp and turned their heads towards Meiko. Meiko than became nervous.

" , if I'm not wrong, but aren't you the one who brought the drinks to 's party?"

Everyone again gasped.

"I-it's true, I told my workers to bring a few drinks from my factory for this party," Meiko replied.

"I see..."

"But! I didn't kill him!" Meiko exclaimed.

" I didn't assume you were the killer," I said.

"Well how do we know! she could have been the killer! maybe she is lying!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"What! how could you say that! we've been friends for many years Gakupo!" Meiko exclaimed.

"True, but if you brought the drinks to the party, then the wine Kaito drank came from you're party!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"QUIET!" Rin shouted.

Everyone went silent and turned their heads towards Rin.

"We won't get anywhere arguing, that's what the killer wants, if everyone blames each other, then soon everyone will kill each other, that's what the killer wants, besides I know Meiko couldn't have killed Kaito, because she was in love with him," Rin said.

"...H-how-"

"It's quite obvious, and I have solve these type of riddles many times before, especially in the movies, but anyways, Meiko couldn't have killed Kaito since both love each other very much, why would she kill someone that she loves when the person she loves, loves her back," Rin said.

"...Y-yes it's true, I loved Kaito Shion, and if I knew someone was going to kill him, I would have told my confession right away...Kaito...why did you have to go..." Meiko started to cry with tears rapidly coming from her eyes.

"...It'll be okay ,"

She just continued crying, but managed to at least say something.

"I-I think someone either brought their own wine to give to Kaito," Meiko managed to say.

"Hm...it is possible, if Kaito got the wine from the table, wouldn't someone else possibly get the poisoned drink, not only that, but I didn't see Kaito take any drinks with him when he left to his office, so the killer either brought their own drink to poison Kaito, or took one of the wine from the table, and poisoned it when no one was looking," I said.

"Judging that men don't have anything to hide the bottle, or that the bottle is to big to fit into any of the ladies purses, the killer use one of the wine bottles from the table, and poisoned it when no one was looking," Rin said.

"So we need to find the bottle and check the fingerprints!" Miku exclaimed.

"That would help with the situation, but there seems to be problem," I said.

"What is it?" Gumi asked.

"There are no fingerprints on the bottles, the policemen tried to find the prints themselves, but said that there isn't except for Kaito's prints," I said.

"So who ever offered Kaito the wine, must be wearing gloves to prevent leaving fingerprints," Rin said.

"Exactly, and from what I see, Gumi, Miku, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Tei, Ted, and Teto are the only ones that are wearing gloves at this party," I said.

"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Kasane couldn't have possibly done anything, considering they were here in the ballroom the entire time while Kaito was gone," Rin said.

"Good point, which means Ted and Teto aren't suspects," I said

"So it just leaves everyone else," Rin said.

Kaito's friends started looking at each other suspiciously, thinking that one of them was the killer.

"G-Gakupo, why are you looking at me like that?" Gumi asked.

"Well Gumi, the reason is one of you guys are the killer," Gakupo said.

"WHAT! how could you suspect me! your own cousin, someone from your family!" Gumi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Gumi, but everyone here is a suspect," Gakupo said.

"W-well...how do we know if you're the killer! I remembered you and Kaito have been fighting over a few competitions since childhood! how do I know you were jealous of Kaito's success that that you went and murder him!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Why would I kill my best friend! sure we had a few fights while competing each other to be the best, but why would I kill him over something stupid like a few competitions!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Quiet you two!" Miku demanded, "We shouldn't assume one of us is the killer just yet! we should find more clues on who the killer is! there maybe a chance the killer could have taken off their gloves before returning with crowd! so let's not assume anything!" Miku said.

"You're right , everyone, including the killer, look around to find any clues the killer might left behind, or clues that can tell us why the killer is doing this," I said.

"Everyone should also partner up, that way the killer won't be able to destroy any evidence with a partner around," Rin said.

"Good idea," I said smiling at Rin.

"Oh detective, if you like, I could go with you~" Tei said with a sweet smile.

"U-um thank you for the offer Tei, but I think it's best I partner up with Rin," I said.

"Oh, but detective I would feel so protective, if I'm with someone as handsome and cute like you~" Tei said.

"I um I-I,"

"Sorry Tei, but Miku and me have to partner up with Len, while you partner up with Meiko over there," Rin said.

"W-what?! why is Miku going with you two?" Tei asked a bit annoyed.

"Well you see Tei, since there is a odd number of guests in this party, with Teto and Ted, Gakupo and Luka, Gumi and Lily, Meiko is the only one who doesn't have a partner, and I thought you two would get along, since both of you lost your love ones," Rin said.

"I-I...fine," Tei said giving up on partnering with me.

We then split up with our partners, me, Rin, and Miku decided to check the halls near Kaito's office.

"Thanks again for convincing Tei to not be partnered up with me," I said.

"No problem, I sensed you were feeling uncomfortable, so I thought I might as well as help," Rin said.

I simply smiled, she was so kind and sweet, but my curiosity on why she doesn't solve riddles anymore, grew.

"Rin if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me why you don't solve riddles anymore?" I asked.

"Oh I remembered on the newspaper saying England's number one riddle solver quit solving riddles," Miku said.

Rin stopped walking and her face darkened, both me and Miku also stopped walking and looked at Rin. It look like Rin was thinking of something.

" ? are you-" Miku touched Rin's shoulder which caused Rin to flinch at took a knife out of her sleeves at pointed it near Miku's neck.

"Kya!" Miku shouted.

"Oh dear! I-I'm so sorry Miku, you scared me there, I didn't mean to do that," Rin apologized.

"Do you always bring a knife with you?" I asked a bit more curious.

"I-I only bring it with me to protect myself, you might never no if one of your enemies try to come after you..." Rin said.

"Rin, is there something that made you give up riddle solving?" I asked.

"...I don't think it's the right moment to talk about this, we should just find some clues," Rin said as she walked ahead far from hearing distance.

I just stood there looking at Rin, a bit worried for her.

"Oh I know that look, you are worried about her," Miku whispered for only me to hear.

"What? of course I'm worried, anyone would worry right?" I said.

"That maybe true, but the way you were looking at her, I think you like her, maybe even love her~" Miku teased.

"What!? l-listen -"

"Call me Miku,"

"M-Miku, I just met her this afternoon, how could I possibly love her, when I barely know her?" I said.

"Oh it must be love at first sight, that type of love is very rare, but still romantic, I know this is a serious case right now, but I thought I might lighten the mood a bit by giving you some love advice," Miku said.

"...I um..."

"Before you object, let me tell you this, Rin is pretty, and there is a chance she'll be taken away by another fellow, so if you love her, you'll tell her your feelings before it's too late," Miku said.

"...A-alright, what do you got?" I asked.

"Well all you have to do is just tell her, tell her you like her," Miku said.

"B-but what if she rejects me?"

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out," Miku said. "Besides, why would she reject you, like what Tei said, you're quite handsome and cute, there's no way Rin would reject you."

"Heh, thanks Miku," I said.

"Anytime, now let's go find some clues," Miku said as she ran ahead to catch up with Rin.

I smiled to myself. Maybe after this case, I'll tell Rin my feelings...if we survive that is.

* * *

**Bum Bum Buuuuuuuummmmm!**

**Looks like Meiko couldn't possibly be the killer since she loved Kaito, and I did put Tei and her...personality of loving Len in there...honestly I don't like the whole giving Tei the personality of loving Len, I mean seriously, why Len...aren't there other male Vocaloids or related to Vocaloids out there? why Len of all Vocaloids...and relates? this is one reasons why I don't like Tei that much, because she actually does have a personality, when technically all Vocaloids don't have an official personality, I know Neru has the personality of like Len as well, but I just simply ignore that and pair her up with someone else that's not Len...sorry NeruxLen fans, but anyways yeah...who could be the killer, again it's quite obvious. :3**

**Reviews from last time!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: I'll try making a P.O.V. for Rin in the next chapter, but I can't really say her feelings for Len yet, since I think it would be too quick for Rin to have the feeling for Len already, but I'll try!**

**Sakura-RinChan: Rin doesn't feel anything for Len yet, but don't worry she will, even if I have to write a very complicated plot :3**

**Kurone Ryu: Well you now know Meiko isn't the killer, just because she owns a alcohol factory doesn't mean she killed him, besides why would she kill someone she loves~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, and I decided to put a twist in this story, so you guys can get more excited for the story...or something...Enjoy**

**Len: Rosey does not own Vocaloid, glad she doesn't or else she would have raped Rin.**

**Rosey: No I wouldn't you banana loving jerk!**

**Len: :3**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

We continued walking around, trying to find something that can help us with this investigation, when we reached Kaito's office, we decided we should search for clues in there.

"Alright, search everywhere and find something that looks suspicious," I said.

Everyone nodded and went to every corner, table, papers, and cabinets.

I looked at a few of the shelves in his bookcase, when my eyes found something.

"Hey guys I think I found a clue," I said.

I took the big envelope, and put it on the table.

"Security tape? why does Kaito have a security tape?" Miku asked.

"Well it says here on the envelope that it belongs to...Tei Sukone!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why does Tei have a security tape, not only that, but what is it doing here?" Miku said.

"Have no idea, but we should take it with us just in case," I suggested. I took the envelope and put it inside my coat.

"Hey what's that?" Rin asked as she pointed at something in the corner.

"It looks like a knife!" Miku exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, t-that one of my missing knives!" Rin exclaimed.

"What!?"

"You see, I brought two knives with me when coming to this party, but some how, my other knife went missing, I checked everywhere I'v been before to search for it, but I couldn't find, how did it end up here? I don't remember stepping into 's office before," Rin said.

"Maybe, the killer found it, and brought it here, while killing ," I said.

"But Kaito didn't have any marks or wounds on him, not even a single drop of blood! if the killer found the knife, why didn't they use it to kill Kaito, better yet, why did they leave it here?" Miku questioned.

"Hm...I think the killer might be trying to blame ," I said.

"What! but why?" Miku said.

"Don't know, but I think the killer, not only will they kill certain guests here, but will also be blaming a few, that way the police will find the fake evidence, and accuse the innocent person of killing ," I said.

"B-but how did the killer know Rin would have knives with her?"

Don't know yet, but we'll find out sooner or later," I said.

We just continued starring at the evidence we found so far, until we heard a gunshot, and a scream.

"What was that!" Miku exclaimed while clutching at Rin's arm.

"Someone has been shot! quickly!" I shouted as all three of us went towards the scream.

We all arrived at the Kaito's study room, where the scream came from. Once we entered, we were shock to see who's body was lying on the floor.

"T-Tei, is...dead!" Miku exclaimed.

Tei was lying on the floor, a gun was near Tei's body, and Tei's body was covered in blood.

"T-that doesn't make sense, why would the killer kill Tei, when she wasn't that close to Kaito?" Rin questioned.

"Maybe since Kaito made a fundraiser specifically for her, the killer thought she was close towards Kaito," Miku said while trying to calm herself.

"Maybe..." I said.

Everyone else soon arrived and were shocked that Tei has been killed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe Tei was killed! M-Meiko, where were you! you were suppose to be partnered up with Tei!" Luka exclaimed.

"I was at the library! me and Tei wanted to search in different areas! Tei wanted to search in his studies, while I search in his library! since the two rooms were across from each other, I thought it would be okay! I didn't think Tei was going to get killed!" Meiko explained.

"That's weird, Meiko, did you see someone running?" Rin asked.

"N-no..."

"Hm"

What could Rin be thinking, I decided to shrug it off for now, I just continued expecting the body, I know the body has been shot, but for some reason, it was suspicious some how.

"Alright everyone, why don't we continue searching together, it maybe slow, but at least we'll be together if the killer tries to strike again," I said.

We all started walking again, and search every room we haven't been inside yet, but I still can't get over how Tei was killed, I know she was killed by a gun, but why would the killer leave it, and where did that gun come from, when the police search everyone's body, except for me and Rin, for any weapon or anything suspicious. It makes no sense at all.

"You're probably wondering how the killer hid a gun," Gumi said.

"Y-yeah, I was," I said.

"Well I'll tell you this, since Kaito lives all by himself, he keeps a gun in his studies just in case of any burglars or something, he actually has multiple guns in every room of his," Gumi said.

"...How did you-"

"Kaito told me about it, the last time I was here...me, Gakupo, and Kaito were just hanging around like we used to...guess we can't hang around anymore now that...Kaito's is...is-"

"You don't have to say it , especially if it's a uncomfortable topic for you," I said.

"Y-you're right," Gumi said as she continued walking to catch up with the others.

"..."

Don't worry Gumi and everyone, I will find the killer, and I will avenge Kaito's death for all of you.

I was determine now, no matter what, I will find the killer. I will find the culprit for everyone, including Kaito.

* * *

***GASP* Tei has been killed! who is the killer! again it's obvious, especially if you payed close attention on how Tei was killed...well that was a big hint for all of you...**

**Reviews from last chapter**

**MT's Souless6: I also love the song, Len's side was very upbeat and catchy, and Rin's side had a nice melody to it.**

**shinygoldflower: Um don't think so, Kaito doesn't know Tei personally, he only made a fundraiser for her because he was a kind guy, besides why would he make a letter saying Tei would inherit his stuff when Kaito doesn't know Tei that well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 of This mystery story! and I really surprised you guys with the whole Tei dying thing huh? oh well, anyways enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

We continued on searching for clues, but so far, nothing came up, I saw that everyone was still uncomfortable about both Kaito and Tei dying, but for some reason, Tei dying was some what of an interest for me.

Everyone stayed close to each other, looking at each other to make sure no one tries to leave the group, I could even see Gakupo and Gumi eyeing each other suspiciously, I wouldn't blame them, if I suspect my cousin to be a murderer, I would also suspect them as well, but when I look at Gakupo and Gumi again, it looks like they both are eyeing each other for a different reason.

While I was looking at Gakupo and Gumi looking at each other angrily, I spotted Len looking worried. I thought I would ask him what wrong.

"What's wrong? you feeling sad for Kaito and Tei?" I asked.

"Yeah...well honestly more for Kaito, even though I know him this morning, I feel bad he had to die like that, though Tei...I don't know, the way she died looks odd," Len said.

"You're right, her body was bloody, but did you notice how there was only blood on her body, and not much coming out of her body to the floor," I said.

"You're right,that is weird..." Len said.

"Maybe the killer blocked the blood from coming out of her," Miku said.

"Possibly, but why would the killer want to stop her from bleeding, especially when we were closing in, and there is no secret escape route unless the killer leave immediately," I said.

"True, but still, even if the killer escaped immediately, how come Meiko didn't see the killer running away from the room, Meiko was just in the the library across the studies, surely Meiko would have ran towards the studies, and at least see the killer running at least," Len said.

"Maybe the killer is a much faster than runner than Meiko," Miku said, "or maybe...Meiko is the killer."

"...We can't think she's the killer, until we find evidence...but we should keep a close eye on her," Len said.

All three of us watched Meiko, Meiko had a sad look in her eyes, I guess she's still sad that Kaito is gone, I'll admit, someone who is grieving for a lost one like that, isn't the killer, though me thinking she isn't doesn't mean it's true until evidence has been shown.

"Hey guys! look what I found!" Luka exclaimed.

Luka was holding a letter, that looked like it was thrown in the trash bin.

"How is a piece of paper suppose to be evidence?" Gumi questioned.

"Gumi, don't interrupt Luka," Gakupo ordered.

"Aw, cousin Gakupo don't want little me questioning his little girlfriend?" Gumi mocked.

Gakupo's face was blushing after what Gumi said, and it looks like he is restraining himself from choking Gumi.

"You are just lucky I can't kill you," Gakupo said.

"Oh why don't you kill me now! that way everyone will know who's the true murderer here!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Oh so you do think I'm the murderer," Gakupo said.

"Oh I don't think, I know."

Both Gumi and Gakupo glared at each other, if looks could kill, they both would be dead right now.

" and , we don't have time to argue about this, the murderer will possibly be thinking of which one of you us will be his or her next target," Len said.

Gakupo and Gumi nodded and look away from each other, but Gumi then whisper something that was meant for Gakupo, but I was able to hear it as well.

"I hope the murderer kills you next," Gumi whispered for only Gakupo to hear.

Gakupo looked at Gumi with shock, but just sighed in a frustrated way.

"Anywyas , what does the letter say exactly?" Len said.

"I-I don't know, it looks like a puzzle," Luka said.

"Here, let me see it," I said as I reached towards the letter, and read it myself.

"...It's a love letter," I said.

"Love letter? why would a love letter have a puzzle on it?" Miku asked.

"Obviously the sender gave the letter to Kaito for only he can read, and that way no one else can read it," I explained.

"B-but who would send Kaito this this love letter?!" Meiko exclaimed, a bit angry that someone sent a love letter to Kaito.

"I don't know, the letter doesn't have the name of the sender, just 'secret admire' on it," I said.

"That is mysterious..." Len said as he continued thinking.

"But Kaito possibly can't read these symbols...how did he know it was a love letter?" Gumi said.

"Easy, he used this symbols book I found in his office," Len said.

I don't know why, but I smile at Len's quick mind, I'll admit, that's something we should admire.

"That's odd, I don't remember Kaito owning something like that," Gumi said.

"That's because the sender sent him the book as well," Len said.

"Hmm...so whoever sent the letter, must really want only Kaito to see it, but why was it thrown into the trash bin?" Miku said.

"That's because, Kaito only has feelings for Meiko, so he didn't accept the love letter, since his heart only belongs to ," I said.

"Very clever Rin," Len said with a kind smile.

I smiled back at him, but then the lights turned off by themselves. We then heard running footsteps, and heard Meiko scream.

We tried finding our way around, but it was too dark to see anything, we can't see what's wrong with Meiko, or who was making those running footsteps.

Suddenly the lights turned back on, and laying on the floor with blood on her body was Meiko Sakine.

* * *

**For some reason I can't help but leave you guys in a cliffhanger :3 but yeah, looks like to those who thought Meiko was the killer are going to be disappointed that Meiko was killed and was not the killer, but who is the real killer? find out in the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! and welcome to chapter 6 of this lovely mystery story, and you wouldn't believe who gets killed next, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"M-M-Meiko i-is dead!" Gumi exclaimed.

"We know Gumi, we see her dead body right there, no need to shout," Gakupo said.

"Y-you would scream if you just saw a dead body a few seconds ago!" Gumi shouted.

"Please you two, we need to find anything to help us who killed Meiko, and it's a bit disrespectful that you two are fighting when someone just died," Miku said.

"Miku is right, but no matter what, we need to move on, for Kaito, Tei, and Meiko's sake," I said.

Everyone nodded there heads, but no one took their attention away from Meiko's lifeless body.

"Hm...from what the marks here, she was stabbed, but one question remains, where is the knife?" Rin said.

"I guess the killer took the knife with them after they stabbed Meiko," I answered.

"Well then, why don't we follow the blood trail," Rin said.

"B-blood trail?" Gumi asked.

Rin then pointed to a tiny bloody puddle trail that was leading to somewhere.

"Good eye Rin," I said.

"...Thank you," Rin said then followed the trail.

I was confused by Rin's reaction, but paid no attention to it, we then followed the trail, and we finally found it on the floor at the end of the hall.

"Guess the killer knew the knife was leaving a trail," Rin said.

I crouched down to find any fingerprints or evidence left on the knife, so far I found nothing.

"Guess the killer put on gloves or wiped the fingerprints away," I said as I stood up.

"Hmm..." Rin said as she crouched down.

"What is it Rin?" Miku asked.

"I found a strand of hair, but I barely can tell what the color is," Rin said. "I do know now that the killer is someone with really long hair." Rin said.

"Well the only people that have very long hair is Miku, Luka, and Gakupo," I said.

"Well it can't be Miku, since she was near both me and Len, so the only ones left are Luka and Gakupo," Rin said.

"So Gakupo, you are the murderer!" Gumi exclaimed.

"What! just because I have long hair, does not make me the murderer till evidence has been proven!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Well it has to be you! Luka was near me the entire time! she couldn't have kill Meiko," Gumi said.

"N-now wait a minute Gumi, remember, Gakupo was near with us the entire time, he would have bumped us because of the blackout," Luka said.

"Yes and besides, the killer ran away, so if it was Gakupo, he wouldn't be here with us," Rin said.

"True," I said.

"..." Gumi just crossed her arms and looked away, probably feeling guilty.

"Okay everyone, try to spot anything that looks like a clue," I said.

Everyone looked everywhere, trying to find something, soon Rin found some fainted footprints.

"There very faint, and I can't tell what kind of footprints they are, but they are still visible for us to follow," Rin said.

We nodded our heads, and followed the footprints, we then realized the footprints lead to the front door, which was mysteriously opened.

"...If I remembered clearly, the door was closed, why is it open? and where are the two police officers guarding the front door?" Miku asked.

"Look," Rin said.

Laying on the ground was one of the police officer's cap, but something else was suspicious, the cap is stained with blood.

"...Y-you don't think..."

We all rushed towards the open door, and we found one of the dead body of a police officer.

"Oh my god...he's dead..." Luka said.

"...But where is the other police officer?" Gakupo said.

"I-I I...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Gumi shouted, "I can't take it, I don't want to die! I'm leaving right now!" Gumi then started running, we tried to stop her, soon she was out of sight and we were about to give up, when we heard Gumi scream.

"GUMI!" Gakupo shouted as he dashed towards the scream where Gumi might be.

We all arrived at the garden, and lying on the ground was Gumi, and her head was bleeding, she was barely breathing.

"Gumi! who did this to you?!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"...I...I'm s-sorry...Gakupo, I'm...so...sorry," Gumi barely said.

"...I'm sorry Gumi, I shouldn't have been angry at you," Gakupo said while holding Gumi's hand.

"Gumi, please tell us who did this," Luka said while have tears in her eyes.

"...I-it was...it was..." Before Gumi could say who the killer was, she stopped breathing and she laid limp on the ground, Gumi is dead.

* * *

**Why do I keep killing these guys! ...okay it's for drama and stuff, but still I'm killing you guys because I keep killing your favorite Vocaloid characters. Anyways who could the killer be! if it wasn't Miku, Gakupo, Luka, Rin, or Len, who is the killer!? find out on the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7 of this story! and thing are heating up! and the killer is revealed in this chapter! so read on to find who out who did it! Enjoy!**

**Rin and Len: Rosey does not own Vocaloid.**

**Len: If she did, she would be better at mystery stories.**

**Rosey: Hey! how does me not knowing much mystery involved the ownership of Vocaloid?!**

**Len: It just does.**

**Rosey: I hate you so much.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Gumi...Gumi!...GUMI!" Gakupo shouted Gumi's name, while shaking her body hoping she was alive.

"G-Gakupo stop, it won't...bring her back..." Luka said.

"No no no no!" Gakupo cried, he hugged Gumi's lifeless body, while crying into her shoulder.

"...Let's go Gakupo," Len said.

It took awhile to pry Gakupo off of Gumi's body, but when he let go, he still had the face of depression.

"W-whoever killed Gumi, that bastard will die!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"C-careful what you say Gakupo! t-the killer might still be around and might try to kill you next for saying that!" Miku said.

"I don't care! if it means getting myself killed to get the killer out of hiding, I would do that," Gakupo said.

"Gakupo, Gumi wouldn't want you to get yourself killed, she would want you to live on with life, and find the killer," Luka said.

"...Y-you're right...I need to live on...for Gumi," Gakupo said.

While everyone was thinking, I saw light from a nearby hedge, I went towards the bush and saw a flashlight, the same flashlight that the missing police officer had, I quickly looked around the hedge and saw the body of the missing police officer.

"Everyone! come here!" I shouted to everyone.

Everyone came towards the hedge and were shocked at what I discovered.

"T-the missing police officer! h-how-"

"The bleeding from the head mostly means he was killed by a blunt object over the head, but the question is, where is the object that struck him?" Len said.

We all looked around, trying to find the murder weapon, when Miku shouted she found something.

"Guy! I think I found it!" Miku said.

We all went toward where Miku was and we saw Miku holding a baseball bat.

"A baseball bat? how in the world did a baseball bat get here? no one was carrying it to the party," Luka said.

"Hmm...Gakupo, tell me, did Kaito have any interest in baseball?" I asked.

"No, why?" Gakupo said.

"Hm, the killer must have gotten it from his or her car, and with the two police officers separated, the killer was able to kill the officer from the door, go to their car to get the bat, and killed the other police officer," I said.

"But why would the police officer move from his post?" Luka asked.

"The killer must have thrown an object or something to make the police officer check it out, while the police officer at the door remained in his post," Len said.

"Exactly, so we should find the object the killer thrown, it might help us," I suggested.

Everyone searched for the object thrown to distract the officer, I then found something on the bushes in the flower garden.

"Look here, it's a bracelet!" I exclaimed.

"A bracelet?"

"Either the killer took the bracelet from one of the dead corpses, or the killer was wearing this bracelet the entire time," I said.

"That would mean..."

"The killer is a woman," Len said.

"Precisely," I said.

"T-that bracelet...looks familiar," Luka said.

"...It's...Tei's," Len said.

"B-But that's impossible! T-Tei is...dead," Gakupo said.

"Right, so the killer might have taken the bracelet from Tei, especially since Tei was the only one wearing the bracelet!" Miku said.

"Maybe...or maybe something else..." Len said.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"I'm not sure, but we should go back to where Tei's body is," Len said.

We all looked at each other in confusion, but we agreed and went to the study room. Once we reached the studies, we all gasped.

"T-Tei's body is gone!" Miku exclaimed.

"That's impossible! a dead corpse can't move by itself!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Well looks like this did," Len said.

"Huh" Everyone said in unison.

"I know who the killer is," Len said.

"Who?" Miku asked.

"It's Tei."

_Click_

We heard the click of a gun, and we turned around to see none other then Tei holding a gun.

* * *

**Congrats to those who figured it out! you get a cookie! anyways what will happen to everyone! and why did Tei do this! found out on the last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the last chapter! and we all now know who the killer is! it was Tei! who would have thought! (well I did, and it was really obvious too) also to those who thought Tei was a zombie, let me tell you this, why would she kill herself if she was the killer? that makes no sense, but this chapter will explain everything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"It's Tei."

_Click_

We heard the click of a gun, and we turned around to see none other then Tei holding a gun.

"T-Tei! y-you're alive!" Miku exclaimed.

"I was alive the whole time you two twin-tailed idiot!" Tei said.

"So mean!" Miku exclaimed.

"...Really?" Luka said.

"Shut it! now if you all cooperate, I might let you live, but then again, I most likely kill all of you," Tei said.

She the positioned the gun and pointed the gun at Rin's direction, I knew I had to act fast.

"Wait! before you kill us , tell us, why you killed all of them?" I asked.

"You're the detective, handsome, but if you must know, I guess I can tell you as the last thing all of you will ever hear."

She then sat on the desk and told us the story.

"You see detective, before I started loving you~ I actually fell in love with that two timing blue haired idiot."

"Y-you and Kaito?!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Yes, in fact, I loved him so much, I killed my own fiance," Tei said.

"You...killed the man you were suppose to marry! t-that's insane!" Luka exclaimed.

"Yes, insanity, I don't know, I actually thought my fiance was the perfect man for me, but ever since I met Kaito and he help me raised the money for my company, I knew I made the most horrible mistake, so I tried to call off the wedding, but turns out if I back out the marriage, then most of my property will go to him and his family, the only way I can keep everything and not get married, was if...a 'accident' happens to the groom."

"So, since you were not able to back out of the wedding without losing you property, you killed him, collected his inheritance, say that your fiance was killed by a murderer, and you kept everything," Rin said.

"Exactly little bunny," Tei said.

"But why kill Kaito and the others?" I asked.

"Well after I killed my fiance, I decided to see Kaito, and tell him my feelings and give him the only evidence that showed I killed my fiance, but once I came to his home, he asked me for advice, it was actually the week before this party, and he asked me if he should tell his feelings to someone he loved, I actually thought he was talking to me, so of course I said 'yes' but turns out he meant to tell his feelings to this girl that was his childhood best friend in high school, of course I was heartbroken, so I did the only thing that will satisfy my heart, I killed him."

"So it's the whole, 'if I can't have him, no one can' situation," Rin said.

"Right you are little bunny," Tei said.

"That explains why you killed Kaito and Meiko, but why pretend you were dead?" I asked.

"Easy detective, I faked my own death, that way people wouldn't suspect me, if they thought I have died, then they won't think I was the killer," Tei explained. "But what surprises me the most detective was how you knew it was me, even though I pretended to be dead."

"Ah well you see , even though you were able to hide most of the evidence by not leaving fingerprints as well as footprints, the strand of hair I found, was a silver-white, same color as yours, not only that but the bracelet you threw to distract one of the police officer was also a big clue, considering the killer wouldn't have time to get the bracelet and run back to throw it out of the window, but the big major clue I found from the start was the way your body was supposedly 'shot'."

"What do you mean detective?" Gakupo asked.

"You see, since she was suppose to be shot by a gun, shouldn't there be a bigger mess of blood and flesh around the body? true there was blood around her, but there should also be blood a bit far away from the body as well as a few chunks of flesh a cloth, don't you think? not only that, but the face expression Tei was giving didn't look like she was shot, her eyes were close, and everyone knows if you were shot, fully awake, your eyes should stay open or at least a little bit open, Tei's eyes were completely closed, but one thing I also found was that there was a bullet on the wall, people would thought it was just a hole on the wall from a nail or something, but when I inspected the hole a bit more, I realized, there was a bullet in the hole, so I knew right away that Tei faked her own death."

"Right, not only that, but Meiko should have saw the killer running no matter how fast the killer was running, because the library is across from this room, and if Meiko heard the gunshot, she would automatically run towards the gunshot immediately, and if she ran, she would have seen at least the shadow of the killer running out of the room," Rin said.

"You got me figured out detective and bunny, but let me tell you this, why did I killed the others huh?" Tei mocked.

"Easy, you needed to get rid of the police officers, so you distracted one of them, so you can kill the police officer at the door, then you went to your car and got out your bat, so you can kill the officer you distracted, but when we came, you hid from us, but realized Gumi was coming at you direction, so you had to get rid of her as well," I said.

"Very good detective! you really did well on this case, too bad that I have to kill you, but all of you know too much already, and I can't leave any witnesses, it'll be a shame to kill you detective, I really do like y-"

Before Tei could finish, Rin stabbed Tei's stomach.

"Kya! y-you...you!"

"Sorry, but I actually don't want to die," Rin said.

"You little!" Tei then plunge at Rin and took the knife out of her stomach, and tried to stab Rin with it.

"Fine! you'll be the first to die!" Tei shouted.

I then ran towards the two and knocked Rin out of the way and Tei stabbed my right arm.

"Len!" Rin exclaimed.

"Detective!" Miku shouted.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way detective, I was deciding to kill you last," Tei said.

I then just stood up, looking like I was not hurt at all.

"H-how?"

"Forgot to mention to all of you, my right arm was already cut off," I said, I then pulled the knife out of my fake arm and threw the knife at the gun, causing it to fly in the air.

"No!"

I quickly caught the gun and pointed the gun at Tei.

"...Y-you wouldn't shoot me!" Tei said.

"...On the contrary, I only kill people who are murderous psychopaths," I said, I then pulled the trigger.

**Later**

The police arrive just on time, and Tei's lifeless body was taken away, along with the other bodies, everyone was taken to downtown for questions and the story of what exactly happened, both me and Rin gave the chief the details of Tei being the killer the entire time,everyone left except for me, Rin, and Miku.

"Boy, today was really exciting, maybe a bit too exciting for my taste," Miku joked.

"Yeah, I really hope Gakupo and Luka will be okay with the whole questioning and stuff," Rin said.

"I'm sure they will, after all, they did volunteer to answer the polices' questions," I said.

"Yeah, well it was nice while it lasted, maybe I can see you two again some times," Miku said.

"Yeah, of course, after all, we're friends," I said.

Miku smile and gave both me and Rin a hug.

"Well see ya, after all of this, I need a long, warm bath," Miku said and walked towards her car, before waving a goodbye to us.

"Well detective, it was nice working for you, and thanks for saving me from Tei," Rin said.

"N-no problem, I stuttered.

"Well I should be-"

"Wait! please, tell me, why did you stop solving riddles?"

"...I guess I should tell you now, it all started on my last case I did, I brought my father, the person who taught me how to solve riddles, to come with me, when we found out the culprit, my father was shot in the heart, and I felt it was my fault for solving a dangerous riddle, so I gave up, so no one else will get hurt because of me..."

"...It was never your fault,"

"..."

"If your father was still around now, he would want you to continue being a riddle solver, heck, all of England's best riddle solver, he knew riddle solving is something you love, so don't give up, I know your father wouldn't want you to," I said.

"...Thank you," Rin said.

"...I didn't do anything," I said.

"You did, because I know I shouldn't give up on something I love, and because of this case, I know I should continue solving riddles, so thank you," Rin said and smiled at me.

"Well then, you're very welcome," I said.

"Well I should get going," Rin said.

"Me too," I said.

We were about to walk away when I stopped and turned around.

"Rin wait!"

"Yes?"

"...I-if you like, um would you like to...come with me to this new restaurant on Crypton St. I heard it'll be great, and I get a discount since I helped solved a case there once," I said.

"I would love to," Rin said.

"Great! see you at 7?"

"7 it is, it's a date," Rin said, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek.

"W-wha?"

"I'll admit detective, you're quite cute~" Rin said and left saying her goodbyes.

"Goodbye detective, see you tomorrow night!" Rin exclaimed.

"..." I then smile to myself and said goodbye as well. "Goodbye riddler! see you on our date!"

She then waved and left, I then start walking to my car to go home, the entire day driving home, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed it! and hope all of you Tei fans won't be mad, then again I don't know why people like Tei when she's a psychotic, Len loving, crazy, yandere...no offense to those who like her...don't kill me!**


End file.
